Adventures in Poketopia Academy
by EastCoastGamer13
Summary: Ledia knows she's in for a heck of school year when she finds that students and faculty at her new school like dress like their favorite Pokemon. However, Poketopia Academy is more than just a crazy dress code. Will she survive crazy classes, crazier friends, and a group of 8th graders who want to see her expelled? Or will Poketopia Academy one hit KO her? Rated T just in case
1. First Day

_And we are back! This is EastCoastGamer13 back at you with a new story! This story was inspired by my little cousin, who is an even bigger Pokemon fan than me! This is the story of Ledia Grace, a 5__th__ grader starting a new school year at Poketopia Academy. Enjoy!_

Chapter 1: First Day

"Ledia wake up! You're going to be late for school!" I heard my mom yell from the kitchen. The sunlight beamed in on my face. My name is Ledia Grace. I am 10 years old, and a hoping to be a Pokemon trainer when I am older. For now, today is the first day of classes at Poketopia Academy. I hadn't gone to the elementary school because I had moved to Poketopia from Fortee City over the summer, but I was excited for the new start. I put on my usual attire: a black thermal under a yellow shirt, black shorts, red shoes, white gloves, a red hat with white earmuffs that looked like the top of Ledian's head, blue goggles that rested on the top of my head, and red suspenders. My hair was done in 2 antennas that looked like Ledian's antennas. My backpack looked like the back of a Ledian with the black spots and everything. I woke up my companion Pokemon, Ledian (of course), with a slight nudge. He slowly opened his blue eyes and fluttered into the air. We walked downstairs to see my mother already at the table seving our plates. She laid down a plate of Poffins for Ledian, who gladly excepted it. I sat down at the table, a buttered bagel, bacon, and orange juice in front of me. I began to wolf down the food, excited to finish so I could head to school. My mom rustled my hair as a chomped down on the last bite of bagel. "Ledia, when are you going to get rid of that Ledian getup?" she sighed. I only laughed and said, "What you think they're going to laugh at me at school?"

"Well that, and you are getting older. You're going to grow out of it at some point, you know?"

"I know, and when that happens I'll just get a bigger size."

This made my mom smile. I put my plate in the sink and grabbed my backpack.

"Ok, bye mom!"

"Bye sweety! Have fun at school!" She replied waving at me. I closed the door and ran down East Street towards the school. Ledian flew above me; I figured they would've allowed Pokemon in school, especially considering their location. Poketopia is the number one hotspot for Trainers to relax and battle. It's the hometown of the Battle Revolution and most other major world tournaments. I was excited when I found out I was moving here, and I still have a lot to explore even though I moved here three months ago. Finally I arrived at Poketopia Academy. It was a palace of a building, with a huge flight of stairs that led to even bigger double doors. Scenes of epic battles and awesome Pokemon were engraved in the walls. I slowly walked towards the stairs and then bumped into someone. We both were sent to the floor. The boy looked to be about my age. He had electric yellow hair and deep blue eyes. He had pale skin. He wore a blue shirt under a yellow button down shirt, with yellow shirts and blue shoes. At his side was a Galvantua. The large electric spider looked at me and then scuttled back behind its owner.

"Sorry about that. Me and Galvantua were just scuttling on over to class." The boy said rubbing his head.

"No no no, it's my fault. I should've watched where I was going. My name is Ledia." I replied, dusting myself off.

"Cool, I'm Galvin." Said the boy. He held out his and I shook it. We began to resume walking towards the school.

"So you're a 5th grader too, right?" Galvin said.

I nodded. "Yeah, I just enrolled this year."

"Yeah, I figured you were a student, considering the Ledian getup."

"Does everyone at school dress like a Pokémon?"

"Pretty much. Even the staff do that. It's kind of the school's tradition."

"How do you know so much about the school?"

"My big brother Blaine went here. He's on his own journey now."

"What Pokémon did he dress up as?"

"Manetric. I guess that's where I got my passion for Electric types from." Galvin said as we walked into the school. Arrows pointed us toward the auditorium. It was already fairly packed, so we took seats in the back. Ledian flew into my lap, and Galvantua scuttled up into Galvin's lap. After a few minutes, a crowd got silent as a man walked onto the stage. He was of average height and had dark red hair and red eyes. He wore a brown coat with black pants and brown boots. He wore a white cape with gray spikes on the top. He had a pure white mustache and wore a headpiece that looked like a familiar legendary Pokémon I knew. He finished off the look with white gloves and a cane that was red and orange on the handle. Galvin was right about the people at this school dressed like their favorite Pokémon, but the only question was which Pokémon was this man? The answer walked out onto the stage behind him. An Entei strolled onto the stage and stood next to his master. I was amazed by the regal and mighty Pokémon. It seemed to stare directly into your eyes and know your every move. The man coughed for everyone's attention and began to speak.

"Welcome everyone. For those of you who don't know who I am, my name is Principal Tei, and I say welcome to the Poketopia Academy!" He said in a gruff, powerful voice. The auditorium clapped and cheered. He settled us down and resumed his speech.

"We are all glad that you have decided to further you education in the field of Pokémon. Many of you are at the age where young trainer begin to travel the world. However, you will be most prepared for when you go off into the world. We offer a rigorous curriculum that is sure to make you into great battlers, leaders, and trainers. For the 8th graders, it is your last year here. However, do not take your foot off the pedal. Still strive for excellence and be a leader to the younger classes. As for the 5th graders, you are part of the great PA family now. We expect only the best from you, so have fun and do your best." As he said this, he seemed to look directly at me. I shuddered.

"That'll be all for now. Your schedules will be out in the kiosks. Entei, if you may do the honors." The Volcano Pokémon nodded and then let out a mighty roar that made my ear drums ring. I didn't speak Pokémon, but I'm pretty sure that could be translated to "Get the heck out!". Everyone filed out and went to the kiosks. I found my name in the second one and ran down my schedule. I had Homeroom in Class 302. Galvin was already at the stairs. Turns out he had 302 as well. We found our class and opened the door. There were already a few other kids and their Pokémon there. I spotted a Voltorb, Vulpix, Nidorina, and an Aipom. Before we sat down, a woman in her late 20s walked up to us. She had long purple hair that was done in curls at the ends. She wore a long purple dress that had the mark on the back of an Arbok on the chest. She had on purple flats and matching purple gloves that reached her elbows. She had red eyes and smile that seemed nice enough. Next to her was an Arbok that held a piece of chalk in its tail.

"Hello you two. I am Ms. Bok, and I'll be your homeroom teacher and Matchups 101 teacher as well." She said.

"Hi, Ms. Bok. I'm Ledia and this is Galvin." I replied.

"Wonderful, just take a seat wherever you like." We nodded and found seats in the back right corner of the class. More and more kids began to arrive until all the seats were filled. Ms. Bok got up and began to speak.

"Welcome everyone! My name is Ms. Bok and I will be your homeroom teacher this year. I'm so excited to be here and to see all of you. However, I have all of your names here but I'm not sure who is who. When I call your name please stand up and introduce yourself, ok?"

She went down the list and read the list of students in the class. The ones that really caught my attention were Nina and her Nidorina, Tyrone and his Tyrouge, Corra and her Corsola, and Mark and his Murkrow. After we all introduced ourselves, it was time for Matchups 101, which was basically a class for knowing which types went well against which. We started off easy with Fire, Grass, and Water, but Ms. Bok warned us that as the year went on the stuff will get harder. I could barely pay attention though, because Arbok kept writing notes on the chalkboard for us to write down. The fact that a snake could write with such speed and precision blew my mind. After Matchups was a whole slew of different classes and courses. My two favorites were Home Economics with Ms. Kahn, and Evolution with Mr. Nyte. Ms. Kahn was a heavier lady with a light brown headband around her head and brown clothing and shoes. She had her baby in one of those baby carrying pouches, and spoke with a loud voice. Her companion Pokémon was a Kangaskhan, who could apparently bake a mean chocolate cake. Ms. Kahn was funny and loud. She seemed to put an exclamation point behind everything she said, and when she praised you she gave you a slap on the back hard enough to knock the wind out of you. Mr. Nyte was an old man with a sea blue beard, glasses, and a hat that looked like the shell of an Omanyte. As he spoke, he stroked the shell of the cutest Omanyte I've ever seen with big round eyes and tiny tentacles. Mr. Nyte made talking about evolution interesting by putting in his own stories and even demonstrating the science behind a Rare Candy. Finally it was lunch time. I found Galvin sitting next to some other 5th and 6th graders. They made room for me and I was greeted with hellos and big smiles. There were 4 on each side of the table including me. Across from me at the far right was one of the biggest 6th graders I've ever seen. He wasn't fat but he definitely was a big kid. He had flaming red hair and wore and orange scarf that looked like the flames an Emboar has around his neck. He wore something that resembled the pattern on a Emboar's midsection and red boots. "My name's Matt Boar, and this is Pignite." He said in a deep booming voice. A Pignite sat next to him wolfing down some Pokeblocks. Directly across from me was 5th grader who looked like she was late for a luau. She had grass green short hair decorated with 2 large flowers on each side. She wore a green cloth around her chest and large grass skirt that was green and yellow. She introduced herself as Bella Lawson. Her Pokémon, a little Bellossom, sat on her lap. Next up was another 5th grader. He had dark red hair and wore a plain yellow shirt. He also wore a pair of pants that were way too large for him and yellow shoes. He introduced himself by his nickname Scrappy. A little Scraggy sat next to him, his head just above the table. Next to him was a girl who was nose deep into a book. She wore a purple witch hat and matching robes with purple knee high boots. She was too into the book to notice us, so Galvin explained that her name was Maggie McPherson. A Mismagius floated alongside her. On my side of the table was another girl who wore a blue long sleeved dress with a white design on the bottom. Attached was a tail with a bright blue ball at the end. She had long blue hair and a blue headband that made her look like she had blue ears. She introduced herself as Mary, and her companion Pokémon was an Azumarrill. Sitting next to her was a little boy that looked like he was always happy. He had snow white hair and wore a plain white long sleeve shirt. On his back was his white backpack that sprouted a pair of angel wings. He wore shorts that had the classic Toge- evolution line on them and white sneakers. He introduced himself as Toby and next to him was a cheery little Togetic that was munching on a Poffin. Galvin and Galvantua sat next to me and Ledian.

I took an instant liking to the group. I was glad that there were 4 boys and 4 girls to even things out. Matt was the witty one, cracking jokes at the right times to make everyone laugh. Bella could sing and dance, adding some rhythm to the group. Scrappy was a straight class clown, acting silly just because he could. Maggie was quiet most of the time, but appeared to be the brains of the group as she added in her own knowledge about Pokémon that seemed really interesting. Mary seemed like someone who was a loyal and close friend, willing to help out anyone in need. Toby was so happy-go-lucky about everything it was almost scary. Still, it was nice to have someone who could brighten up your day almost instantly. Galvin was a lot calmer than I made him out to be at first, simply laughing and adding on whatever the conversation was. And I was just crazy and outgoing me, which seemed just fine to the rest of us. In other words, we made the perfect group of friends, giving me high hopes for the rest of the year.

After lunch was recess. I found myself playing kickball with the rest of the gang and some other kids. My team was up 2-1, bottom of the 5th. Matt was at bat. He wore a huge grin on his face as he stomped his foot into the ground. Parson Ramsy, a Rampardos enthusiast and the pitcher for our team, lined up the pitch and rolled the ball. Matt gave the ball a mighty kick. It whizzed past me and bounced off of the slide. Its arc went high as it flew into the main playground. We heard a large collective gasp and scream as it landed. We all ran back into the playground, hoping no one was hurt. Everyone was crowded around an 8th grade boy and a 8th grade girl that appeared to be his girlfriend. The girl had on a yellow dress that had low enough of a neckline to question it's appropriateness at school, with 2 giant leaves on the back and another one on her head. She had long hair that was braided with a long light brown streamer. At her side was a Vitcreebel. She was talking to another 8th grader that held out kickball in one hand, notifying that he was the one who got hit. He was a little big for his age, about 5'11''. He wore a grey muscle shirt that revealed his muscles and abs, gray baggy camo pants and grey combat boots. Around his neck was a grey skull pendant that resembled the one on his Houndoom, who was growling ferociously. His owner appeared to be just as angry, as the Victreebel girl tried to calm him down.

"Please calm down, Howard. It was probably just an accident."

"I don't care, Victoria! Whoever did this is going to pay!" He growled. He suddenly turned around to us. I felt Ledian tense as his wings fluttered faster. He was readying himself to protect me.

"Ok you little brats, I'm going to ask this one time. WHO KICKED THE BALL?!" he barked. No one moved at first, but then Matt took a deep breath and stepped up. "It was me Howard. I kicked the ball my accident. Sorry if I hit you."

"Sorry ain't gonna cut it kid." Suddenly Howard was up in Matt's face. The two were about the same height, but Matt was still noticeably larger and stronger than Howard. He could probably toss him over Mt. Silver with his pinkie. However, he slowly stepped away from Howard, shaking in fear. Even Matt's Pignite, who had a type advantage over Houndoom, began to back away as well. Something inside me knew that this was just wrong, and it was just enough for me to step in front of Matt and glare at Howard. "Hey, back off Howard! He said it was an accident, alright?"

Howard was at first surprised by my boldness, but then began to laugh loudly. A couple of people began to laught nervously as well. He crouched down so we were meeting eye to eye. "Oh really? What are you going to do about it, Bug Girl?" Houndoom began to growl again. Ledian however did not back down, and instead put its 6 fists up in defense.

Ledian's act of bravery gave me a wild idea. I knew it was going to backfire, but it was still worth a shot. I took a deep breath. "Howard, I challenge you to a Pokémon Battle!"

The whole playground gasped and was speechless.

"Whoa, hold up. You really think you can beat me and Houndoom in a battle?"

"No, but I'm not going to let you bully my friends around any longer."

"Very well then. If you win, I won't give you or your little posse any more trouble. However, if I win, I get full possession of the kickball field, blocking you and you little friends from ever stepping foot on it again."

"Deal."

"Good. Meet me in the playground afterschool. I'll be waiting." He said with a devilish smirk. He walked off, Houndoom right at his side. The crowd dispersed talking amongst themselves. The gang ran up to me wild eyed.

"Ledia, you have my sincere thanks and respect." Matt said.

"Yeah, too bad she's not going to live long enough to enjoy it." Scrappy added.

"Oh c'mon guys, you really don't think I have a chance?" I whined.

"Well let's look at the stats. He's more experienced than you, has more supporters, a stronger Pokémon, and a type advantage. I would say Ledian's flight ability is its saving grace, but that can be easily countered by Houndoom's Flamethrower." Maggie explained.

"Are you done?" I said blankly.

"Hmm… yea I'm good now."

"Ledia, are you sure you want to do this?" Galvin asked.

"I guess I really have no choice. It's time someone showed this punk that he doesn't rule the school."

"Yeah, you go Ledia!" Toby cheered.

"I just hope you made the right choice." Galvin said.

"Yeah, I hope so too…" I mumbled.

_Alright, so that's it for now! Also, PA is a big school, so I'm going to need some OC's throughout this story. Here, have a template_

_**Name:**_

_**Age:**_

_**Grade (If student):**_

_**Occupation (If staff member):**_

_**Pokémon (Try to stay away from legendaries and pseudo-legendaries):**_

_**Personality:**_

_**Other:  
**_

_Have Fun!_

_(PS: If you want to know what some of the characters look like, simply look up 'Pokemon in human form' on Google. Click on the first and fifth link to see the artwork I used. Enjoy!)_


	2. Respect

_And we are back! This story got a lot more popularity than I thought it would. Thanks to everyone who has sent in an OC so far, and let's get this show on the road!_

Chapter 2: Respect 

I was on edge for the rest of the day, partially because I really had to use the bathroom, but mainly because of the fact that in a few hours I'd be fighting one of the toughest battles I've ever faced. Maggie was definitely right about the fact that I was at a complete disadvantage in whatever category I looked at, and I was scared that Ledian may be seriously injured by this fight. On the other hand, if I didn't win this fight we'd lose the kickball field forever, which definitely couldn't go down. I was so frazzled I wanted to scream.

Meanwhile, Dr. Noct and his Noctowl were busy teaching us the science behind TMs and HMs. He wore a simple white lab coat over a brown shirt with the Noctowl torso pattern on it, with black boots. He also had on giant red goggles that made him look like a mix between a Hoothoot and a Noctowl.

"TMs allow certain Pokémon to learn moves they would not learn by normally leveling up. It unlocks each Pokémon's true potential, and is especially useful for Pokémon with major type disadvantages."

My ears perked up at this. I was interested now.

"For example, let's look at TM90, Substitute." He started, holding up a grey CD. "Substitute allows a Pokémon to send in a decoy of itself. The opponent will hit the user thinking it's them and the decoy will take the damage, while the user can sneak for a surprise attack or heal itself. The decoy does need a sacrifice of 25% of the user's health to be used, but this downside can easily be countered with a self healing move such as Synthesis or Recover."

I looked down into my lap, where Ledian was seated. Ledian knew Moonlight, which was like Synthesis only it works better at night. The newscast said that the sun would be setting at around 4:00 today because of Daylight Savings time; just around the time classes are dismissed. A grin slowly grew across my face.

"Would anyone like to try out this little TM?" No one's hand went up, mainly because the move didn't do any real damage and sacrificed a part of their Pokémon's health. My hand shot up.

"Ahh Ledia, come on up! Ledian is able to learn Substitute, and it should be useful if he knows Moonlight." He loaded the TM into a small box with a round crater on the top. He told me to put Ledian into his Pokeball. I reluctantly obliged, considering both me and Ledian hated putting Ledian into a Pokeball. He took it and placed in the crater. He pressed a button and the box whirred and lit up. After a few seconds, a small ding rang from inside the machine. Dr. Noct released Ledian. He looked fine, more enlightened actually.

"There, now Ledian should be able to use Substitute. Let's try it out, shall we? Noctowl, use Aerial Ace!" he shouted. Noctowl's wings glowed white as it flew at Ledian.

"Ledian, use Substitute!" I commanded. Ledian nodded and closed his eyes. He glowed white and then a clone of him appeared. Noctowl hit the clone thinking it was the real Ledian, and when it made contact it disappeared in a white puff of smoke. The smoke cleared, revealing a plush green dinosaur toy.

"It works!" I yelped. Ledian flew around, a huge smile on his face. "Congrats, Ledia. Ledian now knows Substitute. I hope you find use for it in battle."

"Ohh I sure will, Doctor." I said with a big grin on my face. The final bell rung. It was showtime. I calmly walked outside to the playground, where a huge crowd was already formed. When they saw me it parted like Kyogre splitting the ocean, allowing me to walk in. Howard was already there waiting for me, a smug grin plastered on his face. His gray shades glistened in the sunset light. His Houndoom stood beside him growling. I walked up to him; I looked confident enough, but my mind was racing. I hope I could pull off this strategy.

"Glad you could make it, Small Fry. I was starting to think you were a no show." Howard mocked.

"Let's get this over with." I replied.

"You know, I'm feeling generous today. I'm going to give you one last chance to back down and save yourself a lot of trouble."

"Not a chance, Hotshot."

"Very well then. Can we get a ref?"

A 7th grader walked out between us. He wore a green outfit with a giant lilypad on his head. A Lombre stood next to him.

"Ok you guys, I want a good clean battle. Are you ready?"

I stood back, ready to go. Howard took a battle stance.

"Ok, battle begin!"

"Houndoom go! Use Nasty Plot!" Howard yelled. Houndoom growled, and three question marks appeared above his head. Suddenly, they formed to make an exclamation point. I cursed. Nasty Plot increases a Pokémon's Special Attack by 2 stages, making his Flamethrower all the more powerful.

"Now, use Flamethrower!" Houndoom shot a wall of fire at Ledian.

"Ledian, fly up, and then use Swift!" Ledian flew high into the air. Stars of energy formed around it, and then he launched them at Houndoom. They hit their mark, but seemed to have a small effect on Houndoom. Houndoom then lept at Ledian. It's right paw turned into a shadowy claw of dark energy, meaning it was using Shadow Claw. I told Ledian to use Mach Punch. Its 4 arms glowed blue and then it hit Houndoom with a flurry of punches faster than the eye could see. Houndoom was sent flying back. Thank god for Mach Punch, the only move that Ledian knew that was super effective against Houndoom. Ledian also knew Bug Buzz, Protect, Swift, Acrobatics, Moonlight and now Substitute. While these moves were very helpful, if I could just get close enough to use it Mach Punch could work.

The battle went on for a while. Despite the type disadvantage Ledian and I held our own well. Howard and Houndoom weren't too shabby either. They were really fast able to keep up with even Ledian's fast flying. That Flamethrower and Dark Pulse were annoying to deal with, but were easily countered with a Protect or a simple dodge. I looked up at the sky; the sun was slowly setting, and there were even some stars coming out. Perfect; now to break out the plan. I winked at Ledian and he knew what to do. He tried to use Acrobatics on Houndoom, who took the bait and countered with Flame Charge. Ledian was sent flying, and acted to have a hard time getting up. I loved my little actor. Howard was oblivious to the act. He held a smug grin as another fire started inside Houndoom's mouth.

"Time's up you big bug. Flamethrower, full power!" Houndoom launched a wall on inferno at Ledian, torching the ground. The smoke cleared, and there wasn't a burnt Ledian, but instead a plush dinosaur toy.

"What?" Howard yelled.

"It was a Substitute!" Scrappy said.

"That's right. I may be in the 5th grade, but that doesn't mean I don't know a thing or two about strategy. Now Ledian, Mach Punch go!"

Houndoom didn't even have time to look before he was struck hard in the jaw by a Mach Punch from Ledian. He was sent sliding back toward Howard, and his dizzy eyes showed he was down for the count.

"Houndoom is unable to battle. Ledian wins!"

The crowd cheered as I ran and hugged Ledian. He smiled as he used Moonlight to heal himself. The crowd got silent as Howard stood up and walked over to Houndoom. He patted him on the head and then gave him a Full Restore. The two then walked over to me. Then he did something I didn't expect; he stretched out his hand for me to shake it.

"That was some battle there, Bugger. I didn't expect you to put up such a fight."

"Well I couldn't let you take the kickball field. I always stand up for my friends no matter what."

"Good stuff kid. You definitely have my respect. I'm going to keep to my word and not give you or your friends any trouble, but if you even think about kicking that ball near the playground…"

"It won't I promise!" I said chuckling. He nodded and walked away, Houndoom close behind him. The crowd dispersed seeing the show was over. Suddenly, I was hoisted up by a cheering Matt and the rest of the crew.

"Ledia, that was EPIC!" Scrappy exclaimed.

"Woohoo, great job!" Toby cheered.

"That was a pretty sweet trick. Didn't really see that coming." Maggie added.

"And the best part, you befriended Howard. That's like catching a Shiny around these parts!" said Mary.

"Ahh, it wasn't anything. I'm just glad we got the kickball field." I said with a smile.

"Yeah, well it's getting late; I'm going to head home. See you guys tomorrow! Great match Ledia!" Galvin said walking home. We all said our goodbyes and we headed home. Meanwhile, a group of 8th grader stood on the roof of the building. They saw the whole thing from a bird's eye view.

"Yo Nate, you seeing this?" Chang said. He wore a yellow shirt and orange cargo pants and shoes. He had flaming red hair that matched the color of his Charizard that stood behind him.

"Yeah, I'm looking Chang. Looks like the little bug's got some swag now. I got half a mind to squash it like a Weedle." Nate growled. He wore a purple camo shirt and matching cargos. He had purple eyes and black hair. A mighty Nidoking stood next to him.

"Sounds like a plan to me. We can't have no 5th graders trying to rule the school." Stephen added. He wore a green blazer and pants with a green fedora. His Sepirior hissed behind him.

"Alright then, sounds like a plan. Time to show these twerps who's boss!" Nate declared.

"I think all of you are idiots." Another voice said. The boys looked back at a girl who calmly sat on the railing. She wore a simple black dress that came up slightly above her thighs with black leggings under them. She had crimson and black hair that was wrapped in a long ponytail that almost reached her legs. She wore red nail polish and red flats, with black bracelets. A Zoroark leaned slyly on the railing, its trademark smirk on its face.

"Zora, what are you doing here?" Nate asked.

"Making sure you Slowpokes don't do anything stupid. Do you guys really think you're going to scare this girl? She stood up to Howard with no fear in her heart, a person you guys shrivel up to. How do you think she'll react to you three? She'll eat you punks up and spit you out."

"Pssh, you're talking reckless, Foxy. What's a Ledian going to do against a full grown Nidoking?" Nate snickered. Nidoking roared for added effect.

"I don't think you see what I'm getting at here. She's obviously a natural battler, that or she had a really good mentor back in her hometown. Whatever the case may be, she's bound to give you hell. Get that through that thick skull of yours and your final year here just might be enjoyable."

"You know what, fine, I'll let her go. But don't come crying to me when these young punks are taking our spots on the Battle Team."

"Oh shut it, Nate. Don't you guys have bedtimes or something?" Zora said, rolling her eyes. She walked down the flight of stairs that took her back into the building. Nate rolled his eyes. "Bitch." He muttered.

Back at home, I took a long shower, thinking about my day today. I really liked this school. The classes, the teachers, the atmosphere all appealed to me. Sure there some kids I just wanted to strangle sometimes, but besides that I really have high hopes for this year. I got into my pajamas and jumped into the bed. Ledian nuzzled into his nest. What will tomorrow bring. I guess I would find out in 8 hours or so. I wished Ledian a good night and turned off the lights, and dreamed of flying with a giant swarm of Ledyba and Ledian. Only this time Galvin, Matt, Scrappy, Bella, Maggie, Toby, Mary, Ms. Bok, Mr. Tei, and even Howard were all flying with me. My brain worked in crazy ways…


	3. Nate Plays With Fire

_And we are back! School is back in session you guys, and this chapter we are introducing two new students. Let's go!_

Chapter 3: Nate Plays With Fire

It all started in homeroom. All of us were just chatting minding our own business, until Ms. Bok got our attention with a loud HISS! We wheeled to the front, giving her our undivided attention.

"Ok kids, today we have another student in our class. Please welcome all the way from Cherrygrove City, Ryan Aylene and Quilava!"

A ten year old boy walked into the room. He had flaming orange hair, and wore collared blue and tan shirt with blue shorts and shoes. He had calm, yet fiery orange eyes, and was relatively scrawny. His Quilava looked just fine though, the flame on his head and rear flaring just fine. He gave us all a shy wave with a tight smile, and took a seat far in the back. Me and Galvin looked at each other. Almost like telepathy, he gave me a look that said, "Another member?" I returned a look that said, "That's what it looks like..."

At lunch, another kid sat at our table next to Bella. She wore a black blouse with yellow circles on it and black jeans. She had red eyes, and had black hair in a ponytail. An Umbreon sat next to her. Bella introduced her as Umbre Shadows, a fifth grader from Veilstone City. Meanwhile, Ryan once again sat far away from the rest of the kids, at a table by himself with his Quilava. We looked at him concerned.

"What's his deal?" Scrappy said, blunt and oblivious as usual.

"I don't know, but it's starting to make me feel bad. I ain't ever seen a kid that lonely before." Matt added.

"Well that's what we're for; to help kids feel welcome here!" Toby said cheerily.

"What are we, an embassy program?" Maggie mumbled, nose deep in another book.

"No, but Toby has a point. We should try to help the kid out. Shoot, I'd still be getting screwed over by those lame popular kids if Bella hadn't stood up for me, am I right?" Umbre said, getting a few nods and agrees form the group.

"Yeah, Umbre's right. Hold on you guys, I'll be right back!" Mary said, getting up and walking over to Ryan's table. We watched the two as they talked. Scrappy offered that we send Ledian over to scout, which was easily responded to with me slapping him upside the head. As Scrappy rubbed the back of his head, Mary returned with Ryan close behind. We made room and he sat down next to Galvin.

"So guys... what's been happening with you guys?" Ryan said quietly, trying to start up conversation.

"Nothing much. So you're from Cherrygrove. What's it like out there?"

"Well, I can only describe it as a town as old as dirt, and people as cheery as Toby over here." We all burst out laughing.

"Geez, it's that bad?" Bella said

"Please, I was counting the days until I moved. Poketopia is much more interesting."

"Well Poketopia is a lot more interesting than a lot of places. You're going to have fun here." I said.

"Just as long as there aren't any more dang Pidgeys everywhere. I can't tell you how many times I got crapped on by on those dang things, man."

"Please, the gym leader at Fortee is a Flying-type user, so all you see is just random bird Pokémon flying around squawking and stuff."

"Hah, you can't complain until you've actually been picked up by one."

"WHAT?" We all exclaimed.

"That's right. It happened when I was younger. I had decided to throw a rock at a Pidgey. It let out this giant call, and suddenly his mama, a giant Pidgeot comes out of nowhere and swoops me up."

"No way!"

"That's crazy!"

"You're calling my bluff here man!"

"Were you scared?"

"I mean, not really. On the bright side, it was a nice little view."

We all burst out laughing. The bell rung for recess and we headed out to the kickball field. We were all busy having fun until Scrappy kicked the ball high into the air. Matt readied himself to catch it, until a blue aura surrounded it. The ball changed trajectory and floated softly into the hands of a Banette.

"Banette…" The Marionette Pokémon chuckled evilly

"Thank you Banette. I knew teaching Psychic to you would be entertaining." An even more evil voice said. It belonged to Maria Nette, an 8th grader with light gray hair who wore a light gray form fitting dress with a yellow zipper. Her red eyes danced with mischief.

"Maria, what do you want?" Mary growled.

"Oh nothing much, I was just wondering if a few friends of mine could join. Right Nate?" Nate and his crew rolled up behind Maria. Nate glared at me, and I glared back.

"Well, mind if we play a couple of rounds?" Nate snickered. We all looked at each other. Galvin was about to speak up but then he was beaned in the face with the bright red ball.

"We pitch first!" Nate cheered, picking up the ball and stepping on the mound. I dragged Galvin over to the side and tried to wake him up. Galvantua simply put one of his spider legs on Galvin's arm and sent a small jolt through him, waking him instantly.

"What happened?" He asked frantically.

"Oh nothing, just our game is ruined." I said, pointing to the massacre that was happening to us. Nate didn't even bother to roll the ball; he simply chucked the ball like a baseball player, leaving the target to either dodge or get a face full of rubber. The part that got me mad was that he screamed "Bean Ball!" whenever he hit his mark. His friends stood back laughing, while Maria, his girlfriend, blew a kiss at him smiling. I almost puked. I looked over to my team and spotted Ryan. He seemed calm enough, but his fists were clenched. Quilava's flame burned with more intensity. He was next up on the plate. He scraped his foot against the ground and readied himself for the kick. Nate smirked, and beamed the ball. The next following 10 seconds raised Ryan's epic level to over 9000. He jumped up and landed a hard roundhouse kick on the ball, sending it back at Nate at even faster speed, slamming into his face. The ball landed in his hand.

"Bean Ball." He mumbled.

Nate jumped up fuming. "What the hell was that for?"

"Just playing kickball right? Besides, you should be thanking me. Rearranging your face like that was a major improvement."

Oohs echoed throughout the field. Nate's fists clenched.

"Alright, now you're asking for it, you little twerp!" he roared, shoving Ryan into the ground, Ryan kept a straight face. He simply dusted himself off, looked Nate in his eye, then leapt on top on him faster than any of us could see. The dust cleared and Ryan was on top of Nate beating him senseless. He was about to land the final blow when a giant navy blue tail latched itself onto the back of Ryan's shirt. He was lifted off of Nate and dropped at the feet of Mrs. Scora, the Dean of Students, and the main subject of most horror stories. Mrs. Scora is feared widely in our school. Unlike Mr. Tei, who is feared because of the aura of power he carries around him, she is feared just because she is just really scary. Her Pokémon, a Gliscor, flew at her side, that fanged grin always on its face. Mrs. Scora had dark blue hair and wore bluish gray thigh high boots, a black leotard with red long sleeves, and a matching cape that had attached to her arms like an Emolga (or a Gliscor). She had intimidating golden eyes and an eternal frown. She glared down at Ryan like she was trying to burn a hole in the ground.

"Mr. Aylene, do you mind telling what just happened in the last 5 seconds I just witnessed?" She hissed. Before Ryan could even utter a word, Nate jumped up and activated his Silver Tom.

"Mrs. Scora! We were just playing kickball like civilized folk, and then I struck him out and he went ballistic! Some kids just don't know how to control your anger."

Mother of Arceus, Nate's fake tears reminds me of a Snorlax using Substitute: It's hard to believe people fall for it.

"I do not think you should be talking Mr. Point, considering my office is pretty much your summer home." This shut Nate up. "However, if someone can vouch for you, I may take you plea into consideration.

"It's true Mrs. Scora, that kid is whole different ballgame. He's worse than Nate!" Maria pleaded.

"She's right on that one." Stephen added. Chang simply nodded. Mrs. Scora narrowed her eyes and then looked back at Ryan. "Well Mr. Aylene, is this true?"

"No it's not!" We all turned to see that the voice was Mary, who ran up to Mrs. Scora, fists clenched. "These guys have been bullying us, and Ryan decided to stand up for us! Nate started it!"

"What, you're talking reckless, chick. I didn't do nothing!" Nate yelled back.

"ENOUGH! I'm getting tired of this. Gliscor, please escort Mr. Aylene to our office. I'd like to have a long chat with him." The Gliscor nodded and grabbed Nate by his pincer- like tail. The three walked back to the school, and I swore I heard someone playing funeral music in the back ground.

Turns out Ryan was suspended for a day starting tomorrow. We all decided to have a conference video call through our Xtranscievers. We tried getting contact with Ryan, but with no avail. Our next step was trying to calm Mary down, who looked like she was going to punch a whole into her screen.

"Mary, chill out! We all know that it could've been much worse!" Galvin said. Mary's Azumarill tried to pat Mary on the back and calm her down.

"I don't care! It's so not fair how Ryan has to get in trouble and Nate gets off scotch free!"

"Hehe, you're not a very faker, are you?" Umbre said, looking up from her homework.

"What are you babbling about?"

"Well I ain't no Swoobat, but I sense a bit of love in this little skirmish."

We all paused and stared at Mary, whose face was now a dark red. Her lip trembled, and then she snapped.

"OK ok fine! I like him, ok?! He's really cute and smart and funny and… I really like him!"

"Awww Mary and Ryan sitting in a tree-"

Scrappy didn't get to finish before getting slapped upside the head by Scraggy.

"Thank you, Scraggy. Anyway, it's alright Mary, we're you're friends, and we're going to help you two get out of this little funk." I said smiling.

"Yay! For love!" Bella cheered.

"And to prove a point to Nate that he and his crew can't screw with us anymore!" Matt added.

"Right; ok guys we'll need to start planning tomorrow when we can get in contact with Ryan." Galvin started.

Suddenly, a new caller notification popped onto the screen. Another face popped onto our screens, and it belonged to the smiling face of Ryan.

"Ryan!" We all cheered.

"You guys weren't about to start a sting operation without me?"

"Wait, how did you know what we were talking about?" Umbre asked

"Offline mode."

"Seems legit" Toby added.

"So you must've heard what I said about liking you…" Mary said, looking down and blushing.

"Yeah pretty much." Ryan said, blushing as well. "I'd love to chat to you about it. How's about after this is over we get a Castellicone and the ice cream shop next to the school?"

Mary smiled. "Sure, I'd like that."

"While this is really sweet, we kind of have an 8th grade jerk and his Nidoking to take care of."

Maggie said, speaking for the first time that night.

"I say we hit him where it hurts!" Scrappy cheered.

"SCRAPPY!" we all shouted.

"No not like that you morons. Geez, what do you take me for? I have a friend that can hack into the school's database and make all of his grades 0s."

"Nah, it wouldn't really effect him since the only things he gets right on his test is his name." I said.

"True that. What about a fear factor? Maybe we can scare him into embarrassing himself." Galvin suggested.

"Good idea, but what scares him?" Matt asks.

"I'm already on the case. As I was waiting outside Mrs. Scora's office I struck up conversation with Nate's little sister Nina and her Nidorina. Turns out she really hates her big brother so she's willing to help us out.

"Well that's convenient. So what's the plan Stan?" Toby asked. Ryan pressed a button on his Xtransciever, pulling up a drawing board on the side of his screen,

"Take notes my friends. It's go time!" Ryan said with a smirk.

Two days later Ryan returned and our plan was put into motion. It started at lunch where we had to get out stuff from our lockers. It was the most congested part of the day, perfect for our plan. As I walked down the hall next to Galvin, I gave the signal, a pilot's salute. Nina saw the signal and moved out. She walked up to Nate who was passing by his locker since he didn't really pick up anything for class.

"Yo Nate, I need something from you locker." Nina asked looking up at her big brother.

"What do you want? I'm busy." He spat back.

"I need another pencil for my class. I lost my other one."

"What? Why can't you get one from one of your friends?"

"Why? You don't use them anyway. Please?"

"Dear God, you're annoying! Fine!" Nate said, grumbling towards his locker. I slowed my walk, anticipating the surprise Nate had waiting for him. He unlocked his locker and swung it open. Suddenly, he screamed and jumped back. A Banette twice the size of a normal one with a much more evil aura slowly walked towards him, chucking sadistically at him. Nate was up against a wall, shaking in fear. The Banette closed in on him, put its mouth to his ear and whispered, "Gotcha".

Nate was genuinely confused. Suddenly the Banette lost all of its features and turned into a big pink blob. The pink slime rolled off to reveal Matt grinning like a lunatic. At his side was a Ditto from one of our anatomy classes. Matt had taken it home and called it Bob, and we really didn't think it served any real purpose until just now.

"Ha! You just got punked, SUCKER!" Matt shouted. He rolled on the floor laughing until tears came into his eyes. Other members of our group came out of the crowd laughing as well, and finally Ryan appeared, his Xtransciever's video camera up and running.

"And we got it all live and on camera! Gee, I wonder how many hits this'll get on WeTube?" Ryan said cheesing. The whole hallway bust out with laughter. Nate's face turned dark red, and suddenly embarrassment turned into anger. He pounced upon Ryan, desperately trying to take the footage away. Suddenly, a familiar blue tail lashed out and grabbed Nate the shirt.

"You kids just never learn, don't you?" Mrs. Scora said, glaring at Nate.

"Whoa, aren't you forgetting someone?!" Nate screamed.

"Hmm, you're right. Mr. Aylene, was it you that orchestrated this whole fiasco?" She said, turning to Ryan.

"That is correct, ma'am." Ryan replied.

"Hmm, good job sir. Couldn't have done it better myself." Mrs. Scora said, flashing a Gliscor-like grin. Nate wasn't sure which one was more surprising: The situation he was in now, or the fact the Mrs. Scora actually smiled. Mrs. Scora walked away with Nate in tow, the hallway erupting in laughs in cheers. I was busy clapping when I felt a familiar presence next to me. I looked up to see Maria standing next to me, a frown on her face and her arms crossed.

"So, I guess you guys got your revenge?" She said, still facing forwards.

"You're not mad, are you?" I asked warily.

"Tch, for what? I should be thanking you. I was just about ready to dump that loser, I just needed a reason."

"Oh umm, you're welcome I guess?"

"Whatever. I just hope you know Nate ain't going to let this slide easily."

"We're prepared for it."

"That's what I like to hear." She said, her mischievous grin returning to face. She walked away, disappearing back into the crowd. I walked into the cafeteria, and all I could think of was how many crazy people I attended school with.

_Damn, I did not expect for Ryan to be such a badazz! XD Thx to Gunsandgames (Ryan) and shadowmwape (Umbre) for their OC submissions. Until next time, my name is ECG and I will see you guys next time!_


	4. Battle Day

_Mother of Arceus, I am finally back! With me finishing up this school year I haven't had much time to write, but here it is, the next addition to the PA Adventures. Let's go!_

_Lots of battling, so may be scene may span multiple chapters_

_More OCs included in this chapter. Shout out to their creators :D_

Chapter 4: Battle Day

As I walked into school today, everyone seemed much happier than usual. People chattered louder in the hallways, as if something big was happening today. I took my seat next to Galvin in homeroom, and even he was smiling much more than usual.

"Yo Galv, what's got everyone so hype today?" I asked my friend.

"Today's Battle Day, so everyone is really excited."

"Battle Friday? Sounds interesting. What's it all about?"

"You'll probably learn more about it later, but Battle Friday is basically a giant school tournament that PA has in the beginning of the year for fun. It starts with a tournament to see who is the best battler in each homeroom, and then those people compete to see who is the best in their grade, and then the best in the school. The winner gets one of their class grades bumped up by one letter or 2 detention pass!"

I smirked. I could definitely use the extra credit prize considering how bad I am tanking EV Training.

"Sounds epic. Everyone participates?"

"You can opt out, but no one ever does from what my brother told me. I'm shooting for that grand prize though!"

"You got to get through me first, pal!"

"Challenge Accepted!"

"Alright class settle down! Let's get this party started!" Ms. Bok said. She began to draw a bracket on the board. Because there were 16 people in each class, it was easy to arrange us into the brackets. When she was done, we all saw who we were battling. The matchups went like so:

_Galvin vs. Ryan_

_Nina vs. Claire_

_Vic vs. Ivy_

_Ledia vs. Tyrone_

_Tate vs. Spike_

_Gale vs. Shadow_

_Magneta vs. DeeDee_

_Luke vs Chris_

"Alright, First Round battle! Wish you luck, bro!" Ryan said, patting Galvin on the back harshly. Glavin only sighed. I had to laugh at that. Ms. Bok then led us to the battlefields, where my class was assigned to Field 6.

Gale and Shadow were up first. Gale McClade was one of the smartest kids in our class, a human Pokedex in my book. He wore a green shirt with a red diamond shaping protruding from the chest, with white pants and a green jacket. His Gallade stood courteously on the battlefield He had verdant green hair with bangs covering one eye. Shadow Yena stood on the other side. She wore a dark grey dress with black boots. She had yellow and red wolf-like eyes and wild grey hair wrapped in a ponytail. Her Poochyena stood on the field already growling. I didn't know much about Yena, only that her bark was just as big her bite. She backed down to no one, even if she knew that she was dead wrong. You should've seen the way she shut up Mr. Noct when they were arguing about whether teaching a Pokémon Hidden Power was worth it.

"Ok you two. This will be a one on one 10 minute battle. Ready? Battle begin!" Ms. Bok announced and the battle kicked off.

"Gallade, Focus Blast!" Gale yelled. Gallade pulled its arms back and fired a blue ball of energy. Poochyena jumped up and fired a Shadow Ball back. The balls collided and exploded. Poochyena advanced and bit Gallade with a menacing Thunder Fang. Gallade shook him off and hit him with a Leaf Blade, sending him flying.

"Poochyena, you ok?" Yena asked the Bite Pokémon. He regained his footing and growled even louder. As it used Howl, its attack went up and up, preparing for a deadly Shadow Claw. He charged at Gallade, put Gallade anticipated it and used Protect, blocking the attack. Poochyena didn't give up and slashed and raked at the energy dome. Finally, he stepped back and slammed his small body into the shield with surprising force, shattering the Protect. Gallade simply smirked and used the move that gave all Dark Types nightmares: Close Combat. With a flurry of punches, slashes, and kicks, Gallade wrecked Poochyena and sent him skidding on the dirt floor. Poochyena wasn't out yet, but badly weakened. Yena growled in frustration.

"C'mon Poochyena! Get up!" She screamed, concerned about the well being of her close companion.

"Looks like a big bite couldn't get you out of this one, Yena. Focus Blast full power, Gallade!" Gale ordered. Gallade fired a huge blue energy ball at Poochyena, looking for the knockout shot. What happened next was truly epic. A shining white light surrounded Poochyena, disintegrating the Focus Blast. The Pokémon stood up and the light faded, showing off its new form. Poochyena was now a Mightyena; he had gray fur with a black mane. He had bigger claws and sharper teeth, with a menacing look in its red and yellow eyes. He roared out in excitement.

"Alright, Pooch evolved!" Yena shouted, pumping her fist into the air.

"Crap…" Gale said, sweat dropping down his forehead. Gallade took an offensive position.

"Woah, a Mightyena." I gasped. Galvin took out his Pokedex and read the data.

_Mightyena, the Bite Pokémon. These Pokémon live in packs and are experienced leaders. They will obey people they trust without hesitation and attack savagely with their sharp teeth._

"See that's why people love Battle Day. It always brings out the best in everyone who participates, no matter who you are." Galvin said. I looked over at Ledian, who was watching the battle intently. I wonder what this would bring out in him.

"Now let's finish this! Crunch!" Yena ordered. Mightyena bit down on his opponent with enough force to shatter bones. Gallade shook him off with much more difficulty this time. Mightyena didn't let up, using Shadow Claw and Crunch. Gallade fought back with Close Combat and Leaf Blade.

"Alright, this is getting old. Gallade, Focus Blast!" Gale said. Gallade was about to fire another blast, but was slapped in the face by Mightyena's paw, knocking him down.

"Really? Sucker Punch?" Gale said, face palming.

"Hey, it works, right? Shadow Ball!" Yena said. Mightyena fired another Shadow Ball, which Gallade dodged. He jumped into the air, avoiding the attack. What he didn't expect was for it to be raining Mightyenas that day, as Mighyena slammed into him with immeasurable force. The Assurance attack knocked Gallade out before he even touched the ground.

"Gallade is unable to battle. Yena wins!" Ms. Bok said. Yena cheered, hugging Mightyena as he licked her face. She shook hands with Gale as Ms. Bok moved her name up in the brackets. Next up was me and Tyrone. I stepped onto the field as Tyrone went to the other side. He wore a brown hoodie, cloth on his wrists, and light brown pants. His Hitmonlee, which evolved from Tyrouge a few days ago, prepared for battle by practicing its lightning fast kicks.

"Haha, it sucks for you, Ledia. There's no way you're going to able to beat Rouge now! We're going to win it all!" Tyrone said, eyes shining with determination.

_Several Acrobatics and Mach Punches later…_

"Hitmonlee is unable to battle. Ledia wins!" Ms. Bok announced.

"Wow, did not see that one coming…" Tyrone mumbled.

"Better luck next time, Ty!" I said, giving him a pilot's salute. Next up was Galvin and Ryan. Both of my friends stood confidently in their corners, ready to lead their Pokémon to victory.

"Battle begin!"

"Quilava, Flamethrower!"

"Galvantua, dodge then use Electroweb!"

Quilava blew a huge wall of fire at Galvantua, who jumped into the air and shot a web at Quilava. It landed and strapped Quilava to the ground, trapping and shocking him.

"Not just yet. Fire Spin!" Ryan ordered. Quilava summoned a huge tornado of flames that burned the webs. Galvantua dodged once more and scuttled towards its opponent.

"Alright! Now, Poison Jab!" Galvin shouted. Galvantua's legs seeped with poison as he jabbed Quilava hard. Quilava countered with Flame Charge. The two collided and were blown back. The two Pokémon stared daggers at each other, waiting for each of them to strike. Their trainers had the same look in their eyes.

"Thunderbolt/Flamethrower!" The two trainers shouted. The two attacks collided and exploded, hitting each target. The smoke cleared and both Pokémon struggled to their feet, Galvantua badly burned and Quilava paralyzed.

"Looks like it's down to the wire now…" Ryan said.

"Indeed. I say we end this with our best moves." Galvin replied. Ryan nodded.

"Let's go guys! Thunder/ Flare Blitz!" A huge bolt of electricity shot out of the EleSpider Pokémon. Quilava, covered with flames pushed against the Thunder and ran straight towards Galvantua, knocking it into the wall.

"Galvantua is unable to battle. Ryan wins!"

"Yes. Nice job, Quilava!" He shouted. Galvin walked over and gave him a high five. "Good game, bro. Good luck!"

"Thanks. I actually may need it!" Ryan said laughing.

"And with that, the first round is over. Next up is the quarter finals! These are the matches." Ms Bok said as she wrote them on the board.

_Ryan vs. Nina_

_Ledia vs. Ivy_

_Spike vs. Shadow_

_DeeDee vs. Luke_

"Oh yea. This is going to be good." Nina said, smirking

"Teehee, alright, next round!" DeeDee exclaimed.

"…" Luke stared at the board stoically.

"Looks like we got a long way to go, Ledian. You ready?" I asked my oldest friend. He responded with a backflip in the air and a cheery thumbs up. He was ready to fight, no matter what the cost.

_And that's it for now. How will Ledia fare in the next round? Will she make it to the top? Find out in the next edition of Adventures in Poketopia Academy!_


	5. Rolling with the Dizzy Punches

_And we are back! After a long summer in the Kalos region (France), I return with another chapter in the Adventures of Poketopia Academy. Last time, we left off with the class about to go into the quarter finals, and our competitors are ready to roll. Let's go!_

Chapter 5: The Quarterfinals

And so the quarterfinals began. The first match was Shadow and Spike, which was such a landslide on Shadow's part that Spike's Ferrothorn didn't even get a chance to land one hit. Shadow simply sat back and watched as her newly evolved Mightyena's Fire Fang completely drained Ferrothorn's health in less than 3 hits. You could easily guess Spike's reaction to his beloved Grass and Steel type getting wrecked like this. The next three matches were a lot more exciting.

"Next up will be Ryan and Nina." Ms. Bok announced. The two trainers walked onto the field, their Pokémon gnawing at the bit waiting to battle. In fact they were so hype as soon as Ms. Bok said "Begin!" they fired off attacks before their trainers could say anything. Quilava fired a Flamethrower while Nidorina shot a Poison Sting. The attacks cancelled each other out in an explosion.

"Dangit Nidorina, wait for me next time. Use Hidden Power!" Several balls of light circled around Nidorina before shooting at Quilava, hitting it dead on with the Rock-type element. Quilava was about to fire up a Flame Wheel, but Ryan shouted, "No Quilava! If we hit Nidorina with physical attack, you could risk getting hit with her Poison Point. Stick with Swift!" Quilava fired several stars at Nidorina, who jumped up and fired a Thunderbolt at Quilava, who dodged it by a hair.

"Wow, Nidorina can learn Thunderbolt?" DeeDee asked shocked.

"That's right. The Nidoran lines are known for their wide move pools. Nina can throw anything at Ryan. He's going to have to keep on his toes if wants to get out of this with a win." Gale responded.

"Quilava, Flamethrower again!" Ryan ordered.

"Another fire move? Boring! Use Sludge Bomb full power!" Nina retorted. Nidorina shot a huge blob of poison energy that curved around the wall of flame and hit Quilava. This time Quilava was slow to get up, and was covered in a purple aura.

"Crap! C'mon Quilava get up!" Ryan said, worried about his poisoned Pokémon.

"Sorry to do this Ryan but I've got a tournament to win! Venoshock!" Nina yelled. Purple lightning fired at Quilava, hurting even more now that he was poisoned. Somehow he endured it, standing on shaky legs. He slowly walked towards Nidorina. He opened up his mouth to fire a Flamethrower, but succumbed to the poison and fell to the ground unconscious.

"Quilava is unable to battle. Nina wins!" Ms. Bok announced.

"Good job Nina, you're a great battler." Ryan said, shaking Nina's hand

"Yeah, I know." Nina replied with a fanged smile.

"Ok, so next up are DeeDee and Luke." The two battlers stepped onto the field. DeeDee wore a tan dress with random red spots everywhere. She had red and grey hair with two buns that looked like rabbit ears, topped off with her classic big smile. Luke wore a black vest and blue shorts. He had blue hair and wore a black eye mask. He had a stoic look on his face.

"Teehee, ok then! Let's go Spinda!" DeeDee cheered, her Spinda jumping out in front of her.

"Riolu, go." Luke said, his Riolu stepping on the battlefield.

"Begin!" Ms. Bok yelled.

"Psybeam!" DeeDee ordered. Spinda fired a rainbow colored beam at Riolu, who didn't dodge it or even counter it. It simply backhanded it, sending it detouring into a nearby wall. Next, Riolu held out its small paw and fired a huge Aura Sphere. It slammed into Spinda's stomach and sent her flying into the wall.

"I win." Luke mumbled.

"Not yet! Use Faint Attack!" Spinda disappeared, but this didn't seem to faze Riolu at all. He simply knelt down and closed his eyes. Suddenly, they snapped open. His paw froze over in preparation for Bullet Punch. It spun around as soon as Spinda reappeared he caught her dead in the jaw with 5 quick left jabs. Spinda dropped like a sack of rocks, knocked out.

"Spinda is unable to battle. Luke wins!" Ms. Bok said. Luke simply walked back to his seat and sat down.

"Damn…" Ryan said.

"Yeah, but there's something I don't get." Galvin said.

"What's that?" I replied.

"Luke's Riolu is incredibly powerful. How come it hasn't evolved?"

"I think I can answer that. You see, Riolu evolves with high friendship. Based on what I've seen so far, while he is powerful, Luke has not yet made a full bond with Riolu. What the reason may be I'm not sure, but unless he finds a way to give all of his love to Riolu, it won't evolve" Gale explained. I looked at Luke, a sullen look on his face.

"Maybe something is blocking his love, an event or a person of some sort." I suggested.

"True, but we can deal with it later. Right now, it's your turn to battle. Good luck!" Galvin said, patting me on the back. I nodded and stepped onto the battlefield, Ivy on the opposite. Ivy was a tall girl that wore a green dress with a large blooming flower on the back. She had red eyes and hair that flowed down her back.

"Battle begin!" Ms. Bok shouted.

"Ledian, showtime!" I shouted. Ledian flew out onto the field, ready to fight.

"Zippy, go!" Ivy called. She threw a Pokeball and out emerged a full grown Eelektross.

"What?! I thought you owned an Ivysaur?" I said in shock.

"You think I want to battle with this monstrosity?" Ivy said as she pointed at Zippy. "This is my uncle's Eelektross. My Ivysaur got sick."

"Wait, who's your uncle?"

"Emmet"

"Like Battle Subway Emmet?"

"Yeah…"

"Of freakin' course." I said facepalming. I took out my Pokedex to get some data on the electric lamprey.

_Eelektross, the Elefish Pokémon. This carnivorous Pokémon crawls onto land with its large claws and then uses its electric powers to stun prey and the drag them back into the ocean._

"Joyous. Ok, Ledian let's try Bug Buzz" Ledian let loose a series of sound waves, which didn't even seem to make Zippy flinch. He countered with a Flamethrower, which singed Ledian's wings. Zippy advanced with a Superpower attack, slamming Ledian into a wall. The damage was curbed because of type disadvantage, but it still hurt badly

"Shake it off, Ledian. 5-Star Physical Combo!" Ledian nodded and charged, knowing exactly what I was talking about. The combination was complex, but powerful: Comet Punch, followed by Mach Punch and a full power Ice Punch. Zippy took the hits like a champ, but Ledian refused to let up. He was going to give the Elefish Pokémon a run for his money even if it killed him. Finally, he struck with a huge a powerful Ice Punch that let loose a blast of cold air around the gym. When the dust cleared, Eelektross was still standing, bruises covering its body. It began to slowly walk (or waddle?) towards Ledian. It began to pick up speed, its body covered in lightning. It let out a mighty roar and went into a full on Wild Charge.

"Ledian use Moonlight, then Substitute!" I ordered. Ledian healed himself and then but in the substitute, the dummy taking the damage. Ledian appeared behind above Zippy.

"Not yet! Hyper Beam, Zippy!" Zippy fired a huge beam of energy at Ledian.

"Giga Impact!" I retaliated. Ledian glowed with a bright light and charged at the beam, powering through it. The two powerful moves collided and exploded, knocking both me and Ivy off of our feet. The dust cleared once more, and the two Pokémon were still standing. After a few seconds, Zippy took one step and fell flat on his face unconscious.

"Zippy is unable to battle! Ledian wins!"

"And that's how we do it!" I cheered, high fiving Ledian. I shook Ivy's hand in respect and we returned back to our seats. The standings for the quarter finals went as so:

_Ledia vs. Nina_

_Luke vs. Shadow_

"Looks like the school finals is in your grasp. Time to step your game up." Ryan said, standing next to me.

"Guess so right." I replied, thinking how I going to beat my last 2 opponents.

_Looks like Ledia has still got a shot at winning it all. How will she do it? Keep watch for the next addition to the PA Adventures! _


	6. Final Finish

_And we are back! You know, I really can't wait for X and Y for to come out; the Mega Evolutions are ridiculously epic! But until then, let's get back to the story!_

Chapter 6: The Final Finish

The first match was Luke and Shadow. Both trainers stepped onto the battlefield, ready to win this. As soon as the flag waved, they shouted their orders.

"Riolu, Force Palm!" Luke commanded. The bipedal fox ran up to Mightyena, its palm glowing with energy. The Bite Pokemon dodged and countered with an Aerial Ace, cutting into Riolu. Riolu flipped back, catching Mightyena in the jaw. Riolu steadied himself and shot an Aura Sphere, which was sliced in half by Mightyena's sharp claws. Mightyena rushed at Riolu with a Slash attack, mauling Riolu with the onslaught of claws. The combo was finished with a hard Sucker Punch as Riolu flew back into a wall. Luke said nothing as his Pokemon slowly rose to its feet. They seemed to share some sort of telepathic language, which wasn't surprising considering Riolu's aura powers.

"Riolu… Final Finish Special Technique." Luke said. Riolu put his paw up, a large sphere of aura swirling in it. It was soon the size of a large beach ball. It glared at Mightyena, and then charged with incredible speed, its agility boosted with Quick Attack. It slammed the Aura Sphere into the Dark-type's face, causing a huge explosion. Out of the smoke cloud, Mightyena went flying, landing unceremoniously on the ground knocked out.

"Mightyena is unable to battle; Luke is the winner!" Luke walked back to his seat as Shadow returned Mightyena to its Pokeball and sat down, fuming at her lost.

"Next up is Ledia and…"

"I forfeit." Everyone looked at Nina in shock.

"Nina, what do you mean? Are you sure you want to quit?" I asked.

"Ledia, even if I do beat you, you're the only one who has the skill and heart to defeat someone like Luke. Who am I to stand in your way? Besides, I've been waiting to see a battle as epic as this. Now you go out there and kick some tail."

Everyone's eyes shifted from me to Luke. Nina was right; we were the two strongest trainers in our class. This was a battle we were all waiting for.

"Alright then. Luke, I challenge you to a Pokemon battle." I declared. Luke said nothing as he stepped back onto the battlefield, his Riolu acting as if he was not just in a battle less than 5 minutes ago. Ledian stepped in front of me as I analyzed the statistics of the battle.

"Ok, so I have major type advantage of him, which is always a start. However, Riolu's speed and attack power are off the charts, so Ledian needs to lean off of his usual attack style in order to give me time to think. It's showtime!" I said in my head.

"This will be a final match between Luke and Ledia. Whoever wins will be crowned the champion of Class 302 and will move on to the 5th grade Championship. Battle… begin!" Ms. Bok announced.

"Riolu, Blaze Kick!" Luke ordered. Riolu's left leg caught fire and struck Ledian in the side with a roundhouse kick. The supereffective move sent Ledian into the air, where he gained control of his flight and retaliated with Acrobatics. Riolu was hit with the agile kicks and flips, too fast for even his aura sense. He spun and threw a Bullet Punch, which made contact with Ledian's Mach Punch, the two priority moves making a sonic boom with how fast the crashed into each other. The battle then became a boxing match, the two Pokemon throwing their punches and dodging their opponents'. Ledian's four arms came in handy as he punched with two and blocked with the other two.

"Ledian, Silver Wind to create space for yourself!" I shouted. Ledian's wings fluttered, scattering a powder that blew Riolu back. This gave Ledian the space and time needed to set up with Moonlight and Substitute. He then used Agility, kicking off of the air. Riolu increased his speed with Quick Attack and they clashed once more. The substitute protected Ledian from major harm, but his stamina was running low. Riolu was showing signs of fatigue as well. Suddenly, Ledian was covered in a forest green aura.

"Oh sweet!" I cheered.

"That's Ledian's ability Swarm, where its power increases in a pinch." Galvin explained.

"Alright Ledia! Let's finish this!" Ryan cheered.

"Riolu, Swords Dance." Several energy blades swirled around Riolu, increasing his attack power. Ledian charged a full power Bug Buzz, knocking Riolu on his heels.

"Alright, Giga Impact!" I ordered. Ledian slammed into Riolu at full force, dust rising from the impact. The dust cleared, and somehow Ledian was down and Riolu was still standing. I looked at the scene in shock as I fell to my knees, my legs turning into jelly. Then a miracle struck. Ledian slowly rose to his feet as Riolu collapsed to the ground, knocked out.

"Riolu is unable to battle; Ledia wins!"

The class surrounded me, patting me on the back and cheering. I broke away from the crowd to congratulate Luke, but he was already gone. I didn't have much time to think about it, because Galvin patted me on the shoulder, a huge grin on his face.

"Well champ, congrats. Next stop is the 5th grade championship and the school finals. You ready?"

I looked at Ledian, who gave me a thumbs up.

"Oh yeah." I said. "It showtime!"

_Looks like Ledian's a real battler, isn't she? Keep on the lookout for another edition of PA Adventures!_

_PS. Who are you favorites for the upcoming X and Y? _

_Here's mine!_

_Starter: Chespin_

_Pokemon: Noivern_

_Mega Evolution: Garchomp_

_Leave yours in the reviews!_


End file.
